


Self-Indulgent

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Femslash100100 [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beth Greene Lives, Beth Lives, Community: femslash100100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Internal Monologue, Lesbian Character, Pining, Slash, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth Greene decides to be a little self-indulgent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Indulgent

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 21. Night

Beth knew it was wrong, asking Tara to spend the night but well Beth has always done good all her life so what's one little act that is more towards what she wants than what is right?

But then again Tara is the only other person besides Daryl who she has gotten close too since her arrival here at the Alexandria Safe Zone and nights are usually Beth's worst time because she's afraid to sleep. Afraid to close her eyes because she knows she'll have nightmares of the bullet that almost took her life, kept her away from her family for months.

She knew she should let Tara be with Denise after all Denise herself almost had a brush with death too, would have died from a head wound had Rosita not saved her by pushing her out of the way last minute and so they should be together because time was truly precious but Beth just wants Tara to herself right now so she was saying screw it to what was right.

She was going to indulge in her own wants tonight and spend it with Tara and no one would have to know. No one but her. Wasn't that how things were anyway when it came to Tara? No one but her knew she liked the woman as more than friend, everyone just assumed she liked Daryl though Beth suspected Daryl knew her affections really weren't with him, not like that anyway.

Though even she doubted he knew that it was Tara she wanted but while she was being self-indulgent tonight she was still too good to deliberately ruin what Tara had with Denise. She could never be a homewrecker.


End file.
